


We Lay Here for Years or for Hours/Your Hand in My Hand

by absolutenihilist



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff with a dash of angst, Genderfluid!Captain, M/M, Morosexual, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutenihilist/pseuds/absolutenihilist
Summary: captain oc/felix. there's wholesomeness. there's fluff. it's great.-side note: i don't know how often this will be updated because i started writing it and then forgot about it lmao.
Relationships: Original Character/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 3





	We Lay Here for Years or for Hours/Your Hand in My Hand

"This halfwit just knocked out one of my workers-"

The Mardet standing to Felix's right rolled their eyes under the clear visor of their helmet. "Yeah, yeah, with a tossball stick. Heard you the first time. There weren't any witnesses."

"No witnesses?! He's not even denying it!" The corporate trooper exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Felix simply grinned, knowing it would anger the trooper more.

"Jackass had it coming." 

The Mardet crossed their arms, snapping. "Shut it, Felix. You're not making this much better."

The trooper jabbed a finger in Felix's direction. "You get cute with me again you Back Bay brat, and I will toss you out an airlock myself." 

"This is the Groundbreaker, not Byzantium. I'm the law here, not you. Now move along." The trooper strode away, cursing and muttering under his breath, the Mardet turning on their heel to march back to their post. Felix glanced up at the new ship that had docked not too long before the little conflict had started. He didn't get a proper chance to look, with the trooper spotting him and grabbing his collar before the Mardet intervened. There was something different about this ship - it wasn't a freighter ship, like the others that usually docked at the Groundbreaker. He figured it must be a passenger ship-

Any thoughts Felix had screeched to a halt. A stranger was approaching him. And this stranger was quite attractive, if he didn't say so himself. What surprised him was they were walking directly towards him, with a small smile on their lips. Slightly behind them was a taller woman, with darker curls and oil-stained overalls. Her eyes were wide as she was glancing around the Groundbreaker.

"Hey! I noticed you were in an argument just before. What happened?" He had to look down at them to make eye contact - they were significantly shorter than him, clad in some nondescript and somewhat mismatching armor, rifle slung over their back. The stranger ran a hand through their somewhat curly hair, to brush it out of their face. It was quite a remarkable silvery-white, the kind of colour usually seen on the hair of the very few elderly people Felix had seen on the Groundbreaker. Their accent was unusual too, he hadn't heard anything like it.

"Well, I have a knack for upsetting the Board and the Mardets at the same time. Between you and me, I was hoping they'd come to fisticuffs." Felix stood up properly, instead of leaning against the wall like he had been. He took in the details of this person's face - their lightly tanned skin, the freckles on their face that reminded him of the stars, shining through the metal walls of the Groundbreaker.

They tilted their head, eyebrow raised. "I heard you knocked out a guy with a tossball stick."

"The guy insulted my Rizzo's Rangers, right? You can't just insult my Rangers and expect to get away with it, so of course, I decked him with a tossball stick. I mean, what am I? Some kind of fairweather fan?" He scoffed. 

"Hold on, what exactly did you do?"

Felix shrugged. "Guy never liked me, he was always trying to get a rise outta me. But I keep my chin up, right? 'Be the bigger man' I tell myself. He was a Spacer's Chosen man, though, so when the Chosen beat my Rangers last night he swaggered up to me, head full of boasting." 

The stranger paused. "And that's when you resolved your differences like an adult, did you not?"

"That's when I broadsided him with a tossball stick, yeah," Felix felt himself getting slightly defensive as this stranger questioned him. "Look, this was a long time coming. The guy thinks he can push me around just because he's a sky-high foreman and I'm just a Back Bays dock worker? Well... former dock worker. Guess I just tendered my resignation." He sighed.

"Any plans?"

"Enjoy my freedom. Scrounge together enough bits for a Zero-Gee. Other than that... Can't say I do. Hey, is that ship docked over there yours by any chance?"

"That's me, Captain of the Unreliable."

"Captain of the Unreliable... You're like something out of a serial. Anyway, you look like you have places to be, and I don't wanna talk your ears off. I appreciate your time."

"I never got your name. Theo Vaux." The stranger, whose name Felix now knew, smiled wide. It was the kind of smile that made their eyes crinkle and close a little bit. They had dimples, too. God, was this person literal sunshine?

"Felix Millstone. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He tried to shoot his most charming smile back at Captain Theo Vaux. Hell, even their name had a nice ring to it.

They chuckled. "I'll see you around, Felix." The woman with them smiled and nodded at him, and they made their way towards customs. Felix's eyes followed the Captain as they walked away - he couldn't get that smile out of his head. Glancing over to their ship, the Unreliable they said it was called - Felix decided to go take a closer look at the ship.

* * *

Felix looked up at the Captain, who trudged into the dining room with two books. Paper books - one with a faded blue cover, and the other a rich dark brown. Felix had rarely seen paper books, much less actually read many of them. They placed the books on the table, the door of the refrigerator creaking as it was swung open. The Captain returned with a bottle of water and a mock-apple, sitting down across from Felix.

"What's that, Boss?"

"Max's book. I'm translating it for him." They opened the blue book and showed him a few pages. It wasn't in a language he even recognised. It looked like gibberish in English letters, with some weird lines here and there. 

Felix felt his brow furrow. "What language is that?"

"French. One of the many languages spoken on Earth. One of the few I can speak." 

Felix's eyes widened. "You can speak more than one language?" Internally, he was awestruck. He could only speak English, not that any other language was spoken in Halcyon, not including computer code.

The Captain nodded, pulling the book back towards them, and opening the brown one to write in it. "Yeah, I can speak English, French and Russian fluently, Korean conversationally, and I know a little bit of Japanese."

"That's really cool, Boss. What do other languages sound like?"

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Theo. Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Tioiyeahyo. Privet, menya zovut Teo. Kon'nichiwa watashinonamaeha Teodesu. That's 'hello, my name is Theo' in every language I speak. In order, French, Korean, Russian, Japanese."

Felix felt the curiosity heighten as he listened. The Captain's voice changed with each language they spoke, sometimes going higher or lower - and each language sounded so different, some of the sounds entirely foreign to his ears. "How can you learn so many languages?"

"It's something I've always been interested in and it just sticks in my brain pretty well, I suppose. Once you learn another language to your native language, it becomes easier to learn new languages. That's why I was sent to Halcyon, you know - I was gonna be a translator for communication between Earth and Halcyon. My skills are pretty useless now, though, with the exception of translating this book, seeing as the Hope got lost and all."

The Captain picked up the pen - and holding their hair back with their hand, using the same arm to lean on the table - began writing down in the brown book, constantly glancing between the two books. Felix went back to drinking and occasionally stealing glances at the Captain as they worked. He observed the little details - the way their eyebrows furrowed in thought, when they appeared to forget a word and would bite only half of their lower lip - usually the right side, he noted. He paid attention to their facial features, too - wide jaw, somewhat prominent cheekbones, small nose. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that the Captain was some kind of actor on the serials he watched so often - they had the looks for it, if they wanted to. They'd probably fit well in Byzantium, if they were much cleaner and had clothes other than the armor they'd loot and modify. Not only were they attractive, Felix thought - but smart too. How people couldn't look at the Captain and think they were almost unreal was beyond him.

* * *

The Captain stood, knuckles turning white around the rolled up pages in their hand. "I'm sorry, but Felix is part of my crew, and he is loyal to me. Are you asking him to leave his crew, his family, for you? A piece of human scum that left him, a kid, alone all of a sudden with no one else?" they snarled. Felix was taken aback - he glanced at Vicar Max, whose face appeared somewhat blank, as usual. When Felix raised an eyebrow at him, asking if he knew what the Captain was doing, he shrugged slightly and shook his head. Clearly Vicar Mac had also never seen the Captain - usually smiling and overly polite - this angry. "Also, I have evidence of you working for the Board." They raised the pieces of paper. "You lying fuck. You want to explain to Felix that you've been paid off by the Board this entire time?"

Harlow turned to Felix. "Your Captain is lying, those papers prove nothing, Felix. Don't you want the Revolution to come soon? Join us, and it will be." Felix was already angry, and Harlow insulting his captain made him almost see red.

"No, Harlow, you're a liar. You've lied to me all these years..." His voice broke off in his throat. He blinked quickly, to prevent himself from shedding some of the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. The Captain's eyes were shining - Felix could tell they were about to tear up, too.

"Fine. If you won't join us, you're considered an enemy." Harlow's eyes were cold as they bore into Felix's. He raised his gun, Felix could see almost directly down the barrel. As he began to raise his own gun, Harlow fired. Within a matter of seconds, Harlow's arm was shot off just above the elbow, and the Captain was on the ground, clutching their own arm.

"Boss!" As Vicar Max opened fire on the rest of the outlaws, Felix rushed to the Captain's side. They raised the plasma pistol they used, aiming behind Felix and firing. 

"Shit- Felix, go help Max, I'll be fine."

"But-"

Their eyes, much warmer than Harlow's but glossed over in pain, stared into - what felt like - Felix's soul. "Felix, that is an order from your Captain. I'll be right behind you. Now, go help Max." Felix nodded, turning around and obeying his Captain's orders. Using his beloved tossball stick, he felt something in him, deep inside, snap. Much like he had to his foreman - though with significantly more force - he swung his tossball stick, bludgeoning his foes. They fought their way to the outside of Harlow's base.

"Where's the Captain?" Max asked, as they both ducked behind cover. "Law, go get them. I'll be fine on my own." Felix nodded, and ran back inside the base, skidding to a stop in front of the Captain, who was heavily leaning against some crates. For someone who had been shot, they'd gotten a decent way.

"I told you-"

"Max is fine, come on."

"But-"

"Boss, I know I'm disobeying your orders, and you can punish me as you see fit, but you're bleeding out and if we don't get you back to Ellie, you'll die." The Captain simply nodded, their skin being much paler than it had been, Felix noticed.

"I can walk, Felix."

"Boss, it would be much faster if I carried you, and that is what I'm gonna do." Felix swung one arm around their shoulders, and looped another arm in the crook of their knees, lifting them up. He walked as quickly as he could, spotting Vicar Max standing in the doorway of the base. 

"They're all cleared out, let's go." The Vicar's eyes rested on the Captain for a few moments - there was something in the subtle movement that irked Felix. He couldn't quite place it. As they took the elevator back up to the Unreliable, Felix watched the Captain in his arms carefully - he sighed, seeing them stir as they boarded the Unreliable.

"Hello Cap- Oh. The Captain appears to be seriously injured. Ellie, please head to the Captain's quarters as soon as possible." ADA spoke over the ship's intercom. Felix carefully lay the Captain down just as Ellie dashed into the room, medkit in hand.

"What happened?"

The Vicar spoke before Felix could. "Shot in the arm."

"Okay, stand back while I work." Ellie instructed, setting the kit down on the floor and opening it. The whole crew, at this point, had piled into the Captain's quarters, standing in an uneven line, watching Ellie work.

"Law, I hope they'll be alright." Parvati's quiet voice was shaky as she fidgeted with her fingers. 

Nyoka tried to reassure her. "They'll be fine. They're stronger than they look. Besides, Ellie's also one hell of a good sawbones." The others continued quietly talking, but Felix's mind began to consume his senses - what if the Captain did die? It would be his fault, the bullet Clyde shot was meant to hit him, not the Captain. He should be the one hurt, not the Captain - if he had the option to, he'd willingly choose to be the one in pain, so the Captain didn't have to suffer - they had been through a lot, and didn't deserve this. He'd take a bullet for the Captain anyday.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "Felix." 

"Huh? Yeah?" His eyes focused on Ellie, who now stood in front of him. 

"Theo's okay, there's no need to look so stressed out. They just need to rest now, head upstairs and get a drink. I'll keep an eye on them for a bit, and if it makes you feel any better you can come down and see them later." 

"Thanks, Ellie." Felix could barely force a smile as he slowly made his way up the stairs to the dining room.

* * *

An arm wrapped itself around Felix's waist as he sat on a stool in Nell's bar, his head spinning and somewhat blurry vision made it hard to tell who it was. "D-don't touch me." He mumbled.

"Come on, Felix, buddy, it's time to head back to the ship." It was the Captain! Captain Theo Vaux, aka Alex Hawthorne aka _The Love of His life_.

"Oh, shit, sorry Boss." He could hardly stand up straight. He hugged them from behind, wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his chin on their head.

"Use your legs you idiot, I can't carry you," Theo sighed, nudging him further upright. "I'm sorry if he's been a nuisance, Nell." Nell laughed.

"It's okay, he was actually pretty entertaining. See you later, Felix." Felix raised one arm as a wave goodbye, and followed Theo. It was cold when he arrived, but now he felt too hot, his face especially.

"'m sure you could carry me, you're so strong, Boss." 

"Trust me Felix, I'm not as strong as you think I am. Now use these," they lightly slapped his thigh, "to be helpful." Felix nodded, slowly taking steps forward - he was almost piggybacking them, the only major difference being the Captain was much smaller in stature. "You're gonna have a bitch of a hangover, Felix."

"Mmmmmmaybe. I wanna nap." He felt his eyes closing and body relaxing. 

"You can nap when we get on the ship, but that's still across town and up a lift. Now, tell me why you were drinking so much anyway."

Felix shook his head, though it felt like his brain was sloshing around in his head, and made him feel like he was spinning even more. "Top secret, can't tell anyone. Especially not you, Boss." 

"Is that so?"

"Mmmmmhmm."

"Alright then, keep your secrets." They walked together, Felix remaining quiet. He was trying hard to keep walking, and eventually Theo spoke again.

"We're going to go up on the lift, okay? Stay here." They pried themselves from his arms, and he stood there, facing the wall. They cranked the lever, and as the lift rolled up (rather loudly, it made Felix's head hurt more), Felix stumbled over to them and hugged them again from behind. He squished his cheek on the top of their silver hair. "You're a very clingy drunk, for the love of god, stay on the ship next time. Walking you across Stellar Bay is a damn nightmare." The lift creaked to a halt, and Felix followed the Captain to the Unreliable, the hydraulics of the door hissing shut behind them. Felix's head was pounding, and a headache made itself home in his skull. He followed Theo up the two flights of stairs, and into his room. He lay down on his bed, eyes focusing on the Captain - there were dark circles under their eyes. "I'll get you some water, you need something other than alcohol in your system." Their footsteps drifted down the hallway to the kitchen. A head with bright pink hair appeared.

"Felix! You're wasted." She chuckled. "You got the Captain all worried, you really shouldn't drink alone. If you need a drinking buddy, let me know." She winked, and then she was gone. Theo returned a moment later with a bottle of water. 

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you worried about me?" They unscrewed the cap and offered the bottle to Felix. 

"Yes. You're a valuable member of my crew and I didn't want you doing something you'd regret, so I went to get you." Felix felt all fuzzy and warm inside, even as he gulped down the cold water. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

"Thanks, Theo. For looking after me when I'm-" Hiccup. "like this." Gently, they reached out a hand, and brushed the hair from his face. There was something calming about the simple movement that made Felix feel safe, more than anything.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep, rest up for tomorrow." Felix closed his eyes, sinking rather rapidly into a peaceful sleep.

He didn't realise that Captain Theo Vaux, aka Alex Hawthorne, aka The Love of His Life, stood in his doorway for about five minutes, quietly contemplating. Carefully, they'd slide his door shut, and head down to their quarters, where they'd smile softly, replaying the moment of them brushing the hair from his face, Felix looking serene and calm, the flush of the alcohol on his cheeks, and that little soft smile that tugged at his lips as he shut his eyes.


End file.
